A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 9 (part 2)
by DualBlade
Summary: The second part. What's gonna happen? (I love leaving chapters on cliffhangers!)


_Continued from Ch. 9: part 1_

******

Pikachu:Pika?

Misty:Wh-what's going on?

A pinkish glow suddenly appeared out of nowhere above Ash and descended upon him.It stopped right when it was on top of him.

Misty:Where did this glow come from?

Everyone else stood there too shocked for words.

The glow shot out two beams of light.One at Ash's heart, and one at Misty's.Misty closed her eyes expecting a surge of pain, but was surprised when she felt none.In fact, the beam felt. . . warm and comforting.The beams disconnected, and the glow finally descended upon and into Ash's body.

Then a miracle happened.

Ash's pale skin regained its healthy shade and returned back to normal.His hair went from its grayish color to its normal jet black.His wounds suddenly healed up as arteries were rejoined and the skin was beginning to seal up.The toxins in his body were abruptly transformed into water.Ash looked like his old happy self again...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. . . . . . . . .BEEP. . . . . .BEEP . . . . BEEP. . . . BEEP. . . . BEEP

Dr. Dual:It's a miracle!Heartbeat normal!Blood pressure normal!All bodily functions normal!I can't believe it... he's... well... he's back to normal!

Dr. Blade:All the poison is gone from his system too!It's as if it was never there!

Everyone else were still too shocked for words. . . after witnessing this miracle.

First Ash's hands started to twitch; then his eyes fluttered, and slowly but surely opened, revealing his warm, caring brown eyes that everyone loved.Pikachu hopped on to its trainer's chest.Ash's vision started to focus as he saw a yellow blur slowly form...

Ash:Pikachu?

Pikachu:Pika pi?

Ash gave his best pokemon pal his most genuine, heart-warming smile.

Pikachu: (jumps to his face)PIKA PI!

Ash: (hugging him)PIKACHU!!!!

Pikachu: (starts poking around at his face)Pika pi!

Ash let out that goofy laugh of his. :-)

It took a FULL MINUTE for this information to be absorbed in anyone else.Charizard, Pidgeot, and Tracey ran up to Ash.

Charizard:(( I can't believe it. . . you're alive! ))

Pidgeot:(( You're back!I never gave up hope! ))

Togepi: (hops from Misty's lap onto Ash)Daddy's awake!!Daddy's awake!!

Tracey: (hi five's Ash)Hey Ash, you made it!Welcome back!

Jessie: (in tears)T-The twerp made it.

James: (in tears)I---I'm so. . . happy.

Jessie and James bear hugged each other, while pouring out a silly waterfall of tears.

Jessie/James:HE MADE IT!!

They both suddenly looked at each other, blushed, and abruptly backed away.

James:S--sorry, I--I just got caught up in the heat of the moment.

Jessie: (blushing)Yeah. . . me too.

Back to the hospital bed Ash was pretty much getting all the pokemon were so happy that Ash was back to normal: with Pikachu playing with his hair, Togepi hopping up and down rapidly on Ash's chest, and Pidgeot and Charizard bear hugging him with their wings and claws.

Ash:Thanks guys!I missed you too!. . .

Misty was just sitting there, just staring at Ash.She still couldn't believe what had happened. . . Ash had come back to her; and she knew that she helped him come to.She was right... destiny never meant them to be apart.

All of the pokemon looked at Misty, got the hint, and backed away.In that moment, Ash's eyes met up with Misty's, and they each communicated the same feelings within those stares.Misty tried desperately not to cry.

Misty:A--Ash?

Ash:Misty. . .

She couldn't take it anymore, all the love she had for Ash, all the sorrow she had for Ash when he died, and the overwhelming joy she was feeling right now came out in a big burst of emotion.

Misty: (in tears)ASH, YOU'RE ALIIIIVVVVEEEEE!!!!!!!

She went up to him and gave him the most emotional, caring, and loving hug that any person could give.Ash gladly accepted the hug and returned it back to her.

Misty:You're alive!You're alive!YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!

Ash:Of course I'm alive Misty. . . (does his pose) ... alive and kicking!

Misty pulled her head up and bopped his head out of pure annoyance.He sure does know how to break a moment.All the pokemon started to laugh.

Misty:DON'T EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN MR. POKEMON MASTER!!!!!!!!

Ash:Waaaaa?Do what?

Misty falls over in stupidity. 

Misty:N--Never mind.

Ash: No please... tell me. 

Misty: (crying) Ash... I... I... you died... that's why I was SO upset... it totally broke my heart....but... but...

Ash: (reaches up and wipes Misty's tears)But... what?

Misty: (happily)Now you're here... and everything will be just as it always was! 

Ash: (confused)I--I guess so.But... what happened?

Misty: (still with tears)Don't you remember Ash?You almost died trying to save me back there!

Ash:Back... where?

Ash still had trouble with his memory.After all, he got hit with thousands of poison needles, was in a two day coma, and actually DIED for crying out loud.

Misty:From that big nasty Arbok silly!

Ash's memory started coming back to him...

-----

Arbok Ldr:Aaaaarrrrrrr!!!!((Poison Sting!))

The Arbok launched thousands of poison needles at Misty.

Pikachu:Pika pika!!((Look out!!))

Misty: (screaming) AAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Ash:MISTY, LOOK OOOUUUTTT!

At the last second Ash dived in front of Misty and took the full force of his attack.Time literally froze as Misty and Pikachu could see Ash's shirt being torn apart.

Misty:NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Pikachu:PIKA PI!!!((Ash!!!))

-----

Ash:Oh yeah, that Arbok.I... think I remember... it shot all those needles out... and I got in the way... so I could take the hit... for... you...

Misty:Yeah, that was really brave of you. . . I can't believe that you actually risked your life because of me.No one's ever done something like that for me before. . .

Ash:Misty, I care for you too much to lose you... (tenderly strokes Misty's cheek)I'd gladly risk my life a thousand times over....... as long as I know you're okay.

Misty: (eyes watering)Oh Ash.... that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.

Ash: (chuckles)Well, I guess it never struck you that I was the romantic type, huh?

Misty: (dreamily)No, I--I guess not.....

They both stayed that way for a moment.Then Ash saw Misty's face expression change from a dreamy one to a sorrowful one.

Misty:Ash.... when you got hit from those needles and almost died on me....... well, I--I was really afraid all that time that I was going to lose you...

Time froze for them as they stared at each other with unblinking eyes.

******

Tracey, TR, the pokemon and the doctors, who, at this moment, were being nosy and listening in on their conversation, suddenly felt out of place.

Dr. Dual: (whispering)Uh, guys, I think that those two need some time alone.

Jessie: (whispering)You're right... let's just wait outside.

They all started to depart the ER.....

Tracey:Uh, Ash, Misty?We'll be outside if you need us...

But they both either weren't paying attention or totally ignoring him, as the outside world seemed shut out to Ash and Misty.

Tracey:Ooookkkaaaayyyyyy...... l--let's get out of here guys.

They all departed to the ER waiting room, which I might add, still had that viewing window to the ER.

James:I sure hope something great happens!

Jessie: (hushing him)Sssssshhhh!I want to watch this movie.

James:Movie?What movie?

Jessie: (points at the window)Ash and Misty in love....

Dr. Dual and Blade were sitting on the sofa with the pokemon looking at the window and having bags of popcorn in their hands.

Dr. Dual: (munching)Great movie for the price!

Charizard:Char!(( You said it! ))

Togepi:Toge?(( Can I have some popcorn too? ))

Pikachu: (thinking)I have to get them to confess somehow....

Suddenly a bright light bulb appeared on top of Pikachu's head.

Pikachu:Pika!(( I've got it! ))

Pidgeot:Geeott?(( Got what? ))

Pikachu rushed off to get something.Pidgeot was confused, but decided to let it go.

Pidgeot: (grabs Pikachu's bag)Oh well.... more popcorn for me!

******

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE ER, Ash finally broke the silence.

Ash:You-you thought that you might lose me?Misty.... what do you mean?

Misty was caught off guard by that remark.

Misty: (shuttering)I mean... I mean... Oh Ash, I don't know what I mean! 

Misty sighed, hassling with herself over her indecision.She wanted to tell him how she felt but she was overcome with fear she didn't know what his reaction would be like.If he laughed or didn't feel the same way she would be crushed and it would ruin the great friendship that they had already.

Ash: (disappointed)Oh.... okay.

Misty ached to hear the tone of Ash's voice.He literally came back from the dead, but she still didn't have the courage to say it to Ash.... when he was awake that is.She then remembered about how Ash came back to life.She, herself had a... dream of some sort when she almost died.

Misty:Wait.... Ash?

Ash:Yeah?

Misty:Do you remember anything else that happened after you were fainted by the poison?

Ash:Waaaa....?

Misty:Anything?A dream, some sort of vision, or anything else?

Ash: (trying to recall it)Well..... I remember having this strange dream involving..... an eagle of some kind... and a girl about my age.The only thing I remember is this necklace that she wore....... that had a crest with some symbol inscripted on it......

Misty: (thinking)Hold on a minute, I had this kind of dream before.

Ash: ...... and then I remember this bright pinkish light that came from that crest.I think it tapped its energy into my heart and.... someone else's.... I don't recall who.... then it surrounded me..... and.....

Misty:....and?

Ash:And..... I woke up here. (thinking)Wow. what a weird dream!(to Misty)So, why did you need to know Misty?

Misty couldn't believe what she heard.What he just described........ was exactly what happened!

Misty:Ash!Your dream, it came true!

Ash: (very surprised)What??How?

She proceeded to tell Ash the miracle that she witnessed a few minutes ago.

Misty: .... and then the light somehow reached out to my heart and yours.I--I really felt something shining through the light.It was a warm and very gentle feeling.It..... it might've been you.

Ash took a minute to absorb this newfound info.

Ash:I--I think you're right.I felt that something shined through my heart too when it woke up.I thought I was just imagining things.But now I think it all makes sense now.

Misty: (confused)What does?

Ash reached up and tenderly grabbed Misty's hand.

Ash:The light that brought me back to life, it was our.... our....

Misty: (nervously)Our.... what?

Narrator:Drum roll please!

******

In the waiting room, everyone was leaning forward, eager to see what happens next.

Pikachu:Pika!(( I'm back! ))

Everyone:SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu:Pi?(( What? ))

Charizard pointed one of its nails to the window.Pikachu looked in and snickered to himself.He got the thing he brought with him and silently snuck in the ER....

******

Ash:Our.... our...... l--o--v--e.....

Misty: (shutters) L--L--L--L--L--Love?

Ash:I get it know Misty.What I felt was...... your love shining through.It was your love for me that brought me back to life.

Misty:I........ I........ I........

Misty was way too shocked for words.

Ash:There's nothing more to explain...... except that..... it's a miracle.

Misty:A miracle.....

Ash:That's right Misty...... you and me..... we're a miracle....

Pikachu finally finished setting up the thing he brought in..... which was a CD player.He popped in the CD he brought along and let it play.

Pikachu: (silently)Ash, Misty..... here's my gift from me to you.... this song..... it suits you two just perfectly....

At that, Pikachu snuck out of the room, with a satisfying smirk across his face,

(*A/N:The song that Pikachu played is We're a Miracle , by Christina Aguilera.The reason why I chose this song is because..... well..... (sniff)..... it's just so perfect for those two in this situation!)

_Here we are_

_Safe at last_

_We can breathe a sigh_

_It seems the storm has passed....._

_Through it all_

_Love will do_

_That all the tears in heaven_

_Would bring me back to you....._

Ash watched as a single teardrop dropped from Misty's eyes.He wiped it away, smiling.

_Love won't I know_

_Imagine we would make it_

_But it only matters that we both believe....._

_ _

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Meant to be and nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way_

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us every day....._

Ash began to whisper the words as the rest of the song played.

_Every time_

_I felt near defeat_

_Your were there for me _

_On my side completely_

_You give me strength_

_You set me free_

_It's just because of you_

_I'm more than I can be_

_When I'm with you_

_The world is ours to reach for_

_Together there is nothing we can't do....._

_ _

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Meant to be and nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way_

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us every day....._

_ _

_The chances so unlikely_

_That we would ever be_

_Two stars among the heavens_

_Destiny brought you to me...._

_ _

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Meant to be and nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way_

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Angels stand watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us every day....._

_ _

_You and me we're a miracle...._

_You and me we're a miracle...._

_ _

_Misty whispered the last word...._

_ _

_Miracle....._

Misty and Ash looked into each others watery tear-filled eyes after the song concluded.

Misty:That--that was so beautiful....

Ash:Yeah..... it was so..... perfect..... just..... like you.

Misty:Oh Ash.... is that what you really think of me?

Ash:It always was.

Ash pulled Misty closer, sat up, and held both of her hands.

Ash *thinking*:It's now or never Ash, don't screw it up.

Ash:Misty..... you're beautiful, talented, caring, sweet, loving, and you have so much kindness and compassion towards everything and everyone......How could I put this in words?..... Your ever so gentle touch warms my heart when I'm feeling down..... Y--your beautiful smile is all I need to keep me going in the most depressing times...... and only your soft and delicate voice could warm my heart the way it always does.....

A smile came across Misty's delicate face while tears of happiness were running down from her aqua-blue eyes.

Ash:Misty.... without you I'm nothing..... you're my significant other..... my missing piece..... my soulmate.You're like a piece of my heart Misty..... you make me whole..... you make me complete..... I can't live without you........

Misty's tears welled up even more as she was at a complete loss of words.

Misty:Ash.......

Ash: (starting to break down)I---I---I love you Misty!I always have, always will!I love you with all my heart!No matter what happens, I'll always see you as my first love, and my only true love. No matter what happens, I'll always love you..... Always and forever...... Nothing could ever change that......

Ash couldn't take it anymore, he finally broke down and silently sobbed.He practically poured out his entire heart, mind, and soul onto Misty.He gave her everything he had..... his trust, and his love.She was free to do with it as she wished.

Misty:Oh Ash.......You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that from you!

She put her hand on his chin and slowly pulled his face up until their eyes met.

Misty:Ash.... ever since I first met you.... you've helped me find the strength and courage inside of me.I was so lonely when we first met Ash, cuz you're the first person I've met in a long while.You've helped me escape my lonliness Ash..... you gave my life meaning........

That put a smile on Ash's face.

Misty: (starting to break down like Ash did)Ash..... I don't know how to say this.... but you're the most caring...... sweet..... compassionate boy that I've ever known......... Ash, I--I--I--I love you too!

Ash:Y--you do?

Misty: (breaking down)Of course I love you Ash!I've always admired how you have so much determination for everything in life.... and how you really, really REALLY care for your pokemon and all of your friends..... I might not have showed it much, but I believe in you Ash..... I've always believed that you'll accomplish your dream of being a Pokemon master!........

Ash: (between sobs)Being a Pokemon master means nothing to me, if I don't have YOU to share it with.

Misty: (between sobs)Awww.... th-th-thank you Ash.... that was so sweet....

Ash: (sniff) Misty?

Misty: (sniff) Yeah?

Ash:I love you.... I love you so much!

Misty:I love you too Ash..... with all my heart....

After that came silence as their eyes locked in an unblinking stare.Then they started to move closer together, an inch and then a few more, slowly closing their eyes, hearts pumping rapidly, lips parting eagerly, and......

....... they shared their first kiss.

They couldn't believed that he/she kissed so *good*.The feeling was.... was... pure bliss to both of them!This was the moment they've both been waiting and wishing for for so long, and now, finally, both of their wishes came true. All the love that Ash had for this beautiful girl, poured into her through the passionate kiss, and all the love that Misty had for this caring boy, poured into him through this one passionate kiss that they would remember for the rest of their lives.Their love for each other truly was a miracle, because for both of them..... it was like a dream come true........

The kiss broke a while, I mean a LONG while later, they were still hugging tight, very close.... They slowly sat down on the bed together.Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash instinctively put his arm around her neck.... His hand traveled up to lightly feel her hair, to feel it's nice soft strands.No more tears of sadness came down Misty's face, only tears of pure joy.

Misty:... Oh Ash,...I love you. 

Ash:... I love you too Misty.

Misty:And Ash...

Ash:Yeah....

Misty:Promise me..... that we'll be together forever.

Ash:Waaaa, of course!(does his pose)From now until the end of time!!

They both giggled after that comment.However, they both knew that in their hearts, they were both serious and really meant what they said to each other.As the giggling stopped, they both stared into each other's eyes and shared another loving kiss. . .

*******

Everyone in the waiting room:AWWWWWWW!!!!How cute!

Tracey and the two doctors were watching silently, in tears.TR was by the window, also very happy for the two.The pokemon, however, were hi-fiving each other for finally getting them together.

Pidgeot:(( Pikachu, that CD that you brought was a great idea!! ))

Charizard:(( Yeah, you da man! ))

Pikachu: (blushing)Aww, shucks.It was nothing really.....

Tracey nodded in satisfaction as he went up and grabbed Ash's and Misty's bags, along with TR's pokeballs.

Tracey: (to the Pokemon)I'm going to go to the pokemon center to get them healed, they suffered a lot of damage after all.You guys want to come?

Pikachu: (shakes his head)Pikachu pika pika.(( No thanks, I'll be fine. ))

Pidgeot, Charizard, and Togepi nodded their heads too.

Tracey:Okay, you guys look find to me, I'll see you all later!(heads out the door).

Meanwhile, where TR was....

Jessie:That--that was so romantic.

James:You're right, that was so beautiful..... Oh I can't take it anymore!...... JESSIE, I LOVE YOU!

Jessie:Huh?Well... I love you too James.

James: (quite surprised)Really?

Jessie: (in tears)Of course I do!I've always loved that cute personality of yours, and the way I boss you around, I thought that you hated me or something.....

James: (holds out a rose)Well Jessica, all I can say is that I love you....

Jessie: (hugs James)And that's all I wanted to hear.....

And they brought there lips together to share their first kiss too.

Pidgeot:(( Awwwww!It looks like love's in the air! ))

Pikachu: (snickering)If only Brock were here to see this!

******

Dr. Dual: (entering the ER)Okay you two!(giggles)Enough of the sentimental love junk!

Dr. Blade: (laughs)Yeah, I don't remember being such a suck-face when I was 12!

Ash and Misty FINALLY broke the kiss, looked at each other, blushed, and looked back at them.

Ash:You must be Dr. Dual and Blade.I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me.

Dr. Dual:No problem Ash!That's our job!By the way, you look okay but I would like you to stay in the hospital for another day.There might be some side effects or something, because after all. . . you actually died back there.

Ash:Ummm.... okay.Is that okay with you Misty dear?

Misty:As long as you'll be okay, I'll be happy.

Ash:I'm happy as long as you're happy.

They kissed each other again."Cute couple" crossed the doctors' minds once again.The two broke the kiss and they both heard Ash's stomach rumble.

Ash: (groans)Boy, am I hungry!I felt like I haven't eaten in days.

Misty: (giggles)That's cause you didn't.

Ash: (smacks his head)Oh yeah, forgot!

Misty: (ruffles Ash's hair)You were always so dense Ashy boy!

Ash: (annoyed)I'm not dense!

Misty: (sarcastically)Oh yeah?Prove it then!

Ash:Grrr... I'll show YOU!!!

And with that Ash bent Misty down and french kissed her like crazy.

Pikachu: (entering w/pokemon)Pika pikachu!(( Brought some yummy hospital food! ))

And then he looked at Ash & Misty and froze in his tracks.

Charizard:(( How much suck-facing can they do anyway? ))

Pidgeot:(( Don't they get tired or lose their breath or something? ))

Pikachu was snickering to himself, thinking of something evil.

Pikachu:PIIIIIKAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!((Time to break it up!! ))

Pikachu released a thundershock at Ash & Misty.They both fell down, charred and electrified, but there lips were still locked.

Dr. Blade:Geez, that kiss must be really deep.

Pikachu:Pikachu.... (( Intense is more like it..... ))

*******

Tracey: (coming back in)Hi everyone I'm back!I got all the pokemon healed and....

Tracey cut his sentence off when he saw Ash & Misty passionately kissing on the bed while Jessie & James were doing the same on the couch.

Tracey: (sweatdrop)Umm.... umm..... I'll just be outside..... waiting..... yeah....

*******

After they finally ran out of breath (after 10 minutes, I might add) they broke the kiss and Misty left with TR, Tracey and the pokemon. . . well, not without cutely waving goodbye and blowing a kiss to Ash of course.

As the group were walking back to the pokemon center where they all were going to check in for the night, Jessie and James were walking hand in hand while Tracey, Charizard, Pikachu, and Pidgeot were right beside them.Misty was holding Togepi ahead, walking swiftly, like she was on air.

Misty: (humming)I love Ash.... Ash loves me..... la la la la la!!

Togepi:(( Mommy's happy! ))

Misty: (hugs Togepi)Yes she is Togepi!

Tracey:You know, it's hard not to feel in a good mood when Misty is in one.

Pikachu: (smiles)Pika-chu!

James:Ah!Young love.... it has those affects.

Jessie:She's brightened my entire mood already!

Misty: (looking back)Well, that's just my little gift to the world.... after I've received so many myself!

She continued her little humming tune.

Misty: (humming)I love Ash.... Ash loves me..... la la la la la!!

Pikachu *thinking*:I've never seen her so happy before!

Narrator:Well, it looks like Ash survived and he and Misty finally revealed their love for one another. (yay!)So did Jessie and James (I know, they fell in love just like that, but I don't specialize in JAJRNs, sorry!), and now everyone's happy again.Go on and read the ending epilogue.


End file.
